galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Mells Elliot
Melinoe "Mells" Elliot Demer, født 30. mars 1959, er en standhaftig heks med sterke meninger, og en enda sterkere høyre hook. Bakgrunn Født til Janus og Thetis Demer Keto en vårmorgen i 1959. Da familien aldri har har vært veldig synlig i trollmannsverdenen flyr lt av trollmannskriger dem rett forbi, og unge Mells får en relativt rolig oppvekst. Mesteparten av barndommen ble tilbragt i lek med den to år eldre kusinen Nyx og, av og til, Nyx's eldre bror. Dog riktignok bare om gutten klarte å holde kontroll nok på de mer eksperimentelle formlene sine lenge nok til ikke å bli ansett som en 'dårlig innflytelse'. Dette til tross hendte det ofte at Aiden forårsaket en og annen eksplosjon, men der han så en mulighet for informasjon og videre læring, så Mells muligheten til sprell og fanteri - til foreldrenes, og senere prefekters store misnøye. Ettersom familien alltid har holdt seg i bakgrunnen i det magiske, samfunnet gjorde utbruddet av den første store trollmannskrigen liten forskjell på Mells nokså skjermede liv. Personlighet Om alle skulle hatt én enkelt ting de var kjent for her i verden, ville Mells kjennetegn fort blitt sin til tider ekstremt korte lunte. Hun blir sånn sett ikke sint på folk per se, men heller på hvor håpløst utdatert hun finner deler av trollmannsverdenen, et lite sjokk hun fikk etter et par år med gompologi. Når det angår alt av hva hun regner for urettferdighet er Mells kort sagt lett irritert. Hun kan også være i overkant stolt, og er ekstremt lite glad i å ta feil. Hadde opprørsk ukulele-screamo eksistert da Mells var ung ville det definitivt vært en favoritt. Utseende Mells arvet morens hår, øyne, og kroppsbygning, men ellers deler hun det meste av utseende med Demer-slekten og deres etterkommere. Hun kan, selv i voksen alder, beskrives som liten, men er på ingen måte spinkel. Etter tre år som knakker på huslaget har hun fortsatt en grei mengde muskler igjen. Da lille Mells i en alder av ni gikk lei av å sette fyr på håret sitt med mer eller mindre suksessfulle forsøk på magi fant hun seg en saks og klippet alt nesten alt sammen. Det har siden ikke nådd forbi nakken. På Galtvort At Mells ble plassert i Griffing ble ikke en like stor overraskelse som først forventet. For tross et slektstre som for det meste er befolket av smygardinger med en og annen ravnkloing på snei, hadde Mells aldri noen større forkjærlighet for viten og kunnskap, makt og innflytelse som resten av familien. Strategier og planer blir satt til side til fordel for hva kan kalles en 'go to attitude'. Det er ikke det at Mells ikke er i stand til å tenke over alt hun gjør, men heller real mangel på noen som helst form for tålmodighet overfor ting hun ser som unødvendige. Alt av erfaring tilsier at en person blir litt mindre opptatt av å få gompefødte, futter, og andre ut av det magiske samfunnet om de befinner seg på bakken med en blødende og brukket nese. Mells kom generelt godt overens med huskameratene sine. Selv om diverse pek fortsatt var en prioritet, ble de stadig mindre spennende, og etter at Mells i sitt femte år kom med på Griffings rumpeldunklag la hun dem på hylla mer eller mindre for godt. Etter Galtvort Etter å ha fullført sine syv år ved Galtvort setter en ung Mells ut i verden med favnen full av håp og drømmer for en lys fremtid. Disse ble riktignok knust temmelig fort da Mells fikk stilling som servitør og måtte leve med alt det innebar. Etter bare et knapt år er det et under at Mells ikke selv tok over trollmannsverdenen, om bare for å påtvinge den bedre arbeidsvilkår for kvinner i serviceyrker. Redningen kom i en lett nervøs gomp nylig innflyttet fra Wales. Adam dukker opp i Mells liv etter at hun bryter opp og kaster ut majoriteten av et barslagsmål, og den lille wailiseren ligger igjen på gulvet med brukket nese og en voksende undring om hvilken tulling det var som fortalte ham at London var en stille, koselig by. De to blir raskt et par, og 7. februar 1978 kommer lille Tristan til verden. Tre dager etter inngår Adam og Mells en ekteskapskontrakt. Familien går etter hvert lei London og flytter etter hvert til Wilmslow, Cheshire. Evner og egenskaper Tross størrelsen er Mells skremmende god når det kommer til nevekamp. De mer magiske duellene er hun heller ikke dårlig i, men når sant skal sies slåss hun alltid bedre uten stav; hvilket har mer enn overrasket utallige motstandere opp igjennom årene, da det viser seg at trollmenn generelt ikke er like drevne i mer gompiske forsvarsmåtene. Mells spilte i 3 år på Griffings rumpeldunklag, vekselvis som jager og knakker, men selv om hun var flink nok til å holde følge med skolekampene var det aldri nok til å nå et profesjonelt nivå. Etter å ha flyttet til den gompiske delen av London fant hun fort at hun savnet følelsen av å suse rundt på limen, hvilket resulterte i at Mells endte opp med en gompisk motorsykkel. At hun ikke har krasjet den enda er sånn sett et under om en skal se på kjøringen, og det kan kanskje hende at det ligger et par små formler inne i maskineriet et sted. Det er ikke snakk om noe helt i overkant magisk, men sykkelen har enda ikke veltet en eneste gang, og til tider later den nesten til å svinge unna hindringer på eget initiativ. Kategori:Heks Kategori:Britiske hekser Kategori:England Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Rumpeldunkspiller Kategori:Foresatte